Opposites Attract
by ZeldaxLove1
Summary: When MiM designates a new Guardian, one who has been abandoned since her creation, what will result from her joining their group? Will she help them when chaos comes, or will she become a traitor and join the one who is causing the chaos? When she is captured, will she be able to hold up and keep her belief in the Guardians, when no one believes in her?
1. And So The Search Begins

**A/N: In this, Jack is 18 when he dies. Sandy's sand-language is underlined-bolded. I am not good with writing accents, so work with me hear please :-).**

The Guardians were relaxing in the Globe Room (1), comfortable in the knowledge that they all had many believers, when Manny contacted them. Much like when he had told them about Jack, the moon suddenly appeared in the opening of the roof. Sandy, of course, was the first to notice, and resorted to grabbing a nearby elf and using the bell on its head to get their attention.

"Vy didn't you say something, Sandy!" North laughed, looking up at his old, wise friend. "Hello Manny! Vat do you need?" he boomed.

In response to the Guardian of Wonder's Question, a moon beam shot down, and an image began to form. The Guardians crowded around, watching as the form of a human was formed. "A new Guardian?" Tooth questioned.

"But we never get so many additions at once! It's only been a couple months since we've gotten snowflake!" Aster frowned, ignoring Jack's anger at the nickname. "The last time we had this many new additions at once was when the Guardians were first formed!"

"Vell, vat Manny vants, Manny gets." North sighed, and they watched as the figure, which had paused forming, began to form once more. As it got higher up the body, they could tell that it was a girl. She wore a hoody, and had long hair. She clutched an ivy-covered staff in one hand, and the other was covered by some kind of brace.

"I've never seen her before." North announced, and everyone felt quilty. After hearing Jack's story, they had become aware of the spirit's that had no one to care for them, or believe in them. They hadn't done anything, however, and now they were going to face another of the abandoned spirits. They even sympathized with Pitch, not blaming him for his actions. Having removed him from his role as Guardian; for yes, he had once been a guardian; and getting rid of his believers, they had removed him from sight. They had even realized that humans needed a healthy dose of fear, and had allowed him a certain amount of power, but had kept him in check.

"Neither have I, mate." Aster announced. Sandy shook his head.

"Me neither." Tooth spoke. They all turned to Jack.

"Hey, I avoided all spirits until I joined you guys. Of course I don't know her." He shook his head, and they all looked guilty. He smiled at them, and they relaxed.

"Vell, looks like ve'll have to look for her." North announced. The Russian turned to Jack. "Do you think you can make each of us glass sculptures of her? Manny cannot keep up her image forever."

The teen nodded, and focused for a moment. Suddenly, ice formed in front of each of the guardians, taking the form of the girl, about four inches tall. He smiled proudly. "That alright?" and the Cossack nodded, picking up his image and looking it over.

"Bunny!" The Russian called, turning to the Pooka. The Easter Bunny stood to attention, perking his ears. "Can you search the deserts?" he asked, to which the Aussie nodded, smirking. "Jack, can you look for her vile you're doing your rounds, and check the snovy places ven you have free time?" the snowy-haired boy nodded an affirmative. "Tooth, can you check the forests and jungles?" after the fairy nodded, he seemed to get an idea. "And can you have your mini-fairies look for her vile on their rounds?"

"Of course! I have over a million mini-fairies, and pick up over a billion teeth a day, covering the entire globe! We'll find her quicker then you can say bilateral incisor!" the hyper fairy boasted.

"Great! Sandy, my friend, can you look for her on your rounds? Oh, and can you keep an eye out for her dreams?"

"**I can look for her on my rounds, but since I don't know her, I can't find her dreams."** Sanderson Man Snoozy signed, using his dream sand. Then, he seemed to think of something. **"****Where will you be looking?"**

North smiled. "I vill be going out on my sleigh during free time, and vill be having yeti's going out to look for her." Everyone nodded. "Everyone got vat they need?" The Guardians thought for a while, then nodded. Jack leaped into the air, and shot out of a nearby window (for an old habit is hard to break), while Bunnymund formed a tunnel to search the Sahara dessert. Tooth flew to the Tooth Palace to send off any mini-fairies she could spare. Sandy went to search New York, while North headed to the workshop to send out his yetis.

The search was on.

**A/N So, yeah. It's short. Most chapter's won't be this way, but it's a prologue. At the bottom of each chapter, if there were any bracketed numbers, it will be explained down here. If you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to PM me for I don't have a beta!**

**(1) the globe room is the room with the Globe that has the believers' lights, and where Bunny brought Jack in the sack. **


	2. The Spirit Of Spring

**A/N: I do not own ROTG. I'm taking some creative liberty and saying that Tooth has really good senses. If I get Bunny's terms wrong, I'm sorry, I used a site that supposedly had Australian terms. I have no idea if they were correct or not, so bare with me please. :-). If anyone can guess where I got her name from, you got a tiny Bunnymund!**

_'I'm gonna find 'er. I'm a natural tracker, so of course I'm going to find 'er.'_Thought a large, well built Pooka, known as E. Aster Bunnymund. He was racing at full speed through the Sahara Desert in Africa, his green eyes searching for the girl. He did have a hard time, however, because he didn't know what colors to look out for. So, he slowed his pace, and continued to look around.

LINE BREAK

Jackson Overland Frost was currently in Burgess, Pennsylvania talking with one of his believers, Jamie Bennett, about the new Guardian. He was hoping that the child could use his network of friends to keep an eye out for the girl, or that one of them would have heard about her in a myth, but it was to no avail. None of the Burgess children had heard of her, and non of Jamie's online friends had known of her as well. Jack had already checked the South Pole as well as the North Pole, and had discovered that she was not in either place.

LINE BREAK

Nicholas Saint North sighed as he watched his yetis worked. All of the yetis he had sent out so far hadn't found the girl, and with Christmas closely approaching he could hardly spare any to search. So, he decided to do something that he knew was probably a very stupid move. "Phil! Come here!" said yeti looked up from the toy train he was painting, his gray fur flecked with red and blue paint. "Can you vatch over the others and control the elves? I need to make a quick sveep for the girl."

The yeti frowned, but nodded. North smiled in relief, and turned, walking to the reindeer stables. He harnessed the reindeer to the sleigh, and took off, deciding to check his home country for the girl. _'Why not?'_ he thought.

LINE BREAK

Sanderson Mansnoozie sighed as he sat on a sand cloud, watching as dream tendrils gave children good dreams. He could see small dots of black, but knew that they were needed. The nightmares helped the children get over their fears, but he still didn't like it. He couldn't help but wonder about the girl. Where was she? What kind of spirit was she? What were her powers? What was her center? Deciding that he had done enough for the night, he formed his aviator plane and took off to look for her.

LINE BREAK

Toothiana fluttered through a large forest that covered a large part of San Antonio, Texas. She had gone there to do a tooth pick up, and had seen the forest through the child's window. Although it was a small hope, because she had searched so many forests and jungles already, she had flown into the forest.

She flew past a large black blur that didn't register until she was about a hundred meters away, and she quickly flew back, freezing in shock and a slight amount of fear.

A very large black panther lay curled up at the base of a tree, fast asleep. It looked completely at ease, knowing that it was the strongest and deadliest creature in the vicinity. She approached slowly, seeing the sinewy muscles under the dark hide. Suddenly, the beast shifted, and she froze. It's eyes opened, revealing a pair of surprisingly gentle silver eyes. It looked up, as though checking on something, before laying its head down and going back to sleep.

Tooth waited a long while after the beast had gone back to sleep before moving closer to see what it had checked on. Her eyes trailed up an extremely tall tree, with ivy covered bark. On a tree perched a beautiful red-gold bird, head tucked under its wing. Leaning against the tree was a shepherd's staff, entwined in ivy. Knowing it definitely did not belong to the bird, and that the bird was most likely guarding it, Tooth continued to look up.

And gasped.

A lanky, thin girl lay stretched out on a branch, one leg flat, the other bent. She wore a black hoodie, and a pair of black pants. Brown hair cascaded around her face, and hung down off the branch. Tooth quickly pulled out her ice figure of the new Guardian, and fluttered up to the girl, being careful not to alert the sleeping girl to her presence. She compared the statue to the girl, and nearly squealed. It was an identical match! She backed away from the girl, and flew away until she was out of earshot before grabbing the crystal necklace that all the Guardians now wore after the Pitch incident, watching as the translucent gem began to glow.

Bunny was the first to arrive. He had raced through a tunnel to get there, thinking that she was in danger. He had leaped out of the tunnel and prepared to attack, only to be faced by a startled Tooth. "Tooth? Ya dill, why did ya use the crystal to call us?!" he snarled, angry that she had caused him such worry.

Tooth smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry Bunny. I found the girl, and I was scared she'd get away if I went to North's and used the lights, so I used the crystal. The others should be here soon."

Soon was an understatement. As soon as she said that, Sandy flew in using his war plane, bristling for a fight. When he saw Tooth and Bunny unharmed, he put up a **?** to ask why she used the crystal.

"Just wait Sandy, I don't want to have to repeat it to everyone."

Jack and North arrived at the same time, Jack having hitched a ride on the sleigh and boosted its speed with the North Wind. "What happened!?" Jack asked, looking around the clearing, while North vaulting out of the sled, looking at Tooth.

"IfoundthegirlandusedthecrystalcauseIwasscaredshe'dgetawayifIwenttoNorth'stousethelights!" Tooth gasped, not wanting anyone to having a panic/anxiety/heart attack. However, everyone just stared blankly at her.

"Vat?" North finally said, confused.

Tooth blushed. "I found the girl sleeping in a tree, and I used the crystal to get you guys here because I was scared that she'd be gone by the time we got back if I went to North's workshop to use the Northern Lights." she explained, and everyone nodded.

"Okay then, where is she?" Jack asked, looking around to try and find the girl.

"About three hundred meters that way, but-" they began to rush in the direction she pointed, "WAIT!" her yell caused them all to stop, for Tooth never yelled. "She's guarded by a panther and some kind of bird." They all frowned.

"Ve'll have to figure this out as ve go, then." North announced, then began to slowly lead them in the direction Tooth had shown. They soon arrived at the tree, and all took a moment to marvel at the feline. "Vait here." North, as the unofficial (1) leader, decided to try and peacefully get around the Panther.

"Greetings!" he boomed, causing the feline to awaken. The once gentle silver eyes hardened into a stormy gray, and a low snarl formed in the formidable creatures fangs. It slowly sat up, and flattened its ears. North made a big show of setting his weapons out of the way, and held his palms up in a show of peace. "Ve vish to speak to the girl."

The panther increased its snarl before letting it die off, looking North over before looking over the rest of the Guardians, whom were only visible to the feline thanks to its night vision. They seemed to pass its test, as it looked up to the bird, which had woken as well. Its dangerous hooked beak, which had been hidden before, was now revealed. The panther gave a soft chuff, and the bird eyed them and the panther before gripping the staff in its talons and flying up to the girl. It lightly nudged the girl, who shifted before stretching. They could hear a voice but no words, then the girl grabbed her staff from the bird and easily climbed down the tree using the ivy in a speed and manner much like a squirrel.

She jumped and dropped the last five feet, landing in a crouch. She stood, and surveyed them, as they were frozen in shock by the sight of her face. She was pretty, with healthy tanned skin. However, she had many tiny scars. Her left eye was a piercing black, that seemed to search their souls, while the right was covered by three rip-like scars, and had turned a dimmed gray color, although it still looked around and focused, proving that it still worked. Her luxurious shaggy chocolate colored bangs framed her face.

As they continued their stare off, the panther came up and wound itself around her legs, watching them as well. The bird fluttered down, and the girl held out her right arm, which wore a kind of hand-made brace that looked to be made of live bark and vines. The bird perched there and stared at them, seeming to judge them.

They were startled out of their trance when the girl spoke. "Who are you?" she asked.

North decided to take the lead. "My name is North, though I am usually called Santa Claus by the children. I am the Guardian of Vonder."

Tooth fluttered forward, wanting to look at the girls teeth, but restraining herself. "I'm Tooth, but the children call me the Tooth Fairy. I'm the Guardian of Memories."

Bunny walked forward, sizing up the panther in case a fight ensued. "I'm Bunny, but the children call me the Easter Bunny. I'm the Guardian of Hope."

Jack flew forward, then balanced on top of his staff, his hood up. He had been excited to realize that the girl was about his age- he hadn't been able to interact with someone his age for a long time. And the fact that she was very pretty wasn't lost on the winter spirit either- he was wearing his hood because his cheeks were completely covered in frost, and his eyes were hazed in the look of puppy-love.

"U-um-er, I'm J-Jack, but the children call me Jack Frost. I'm the Guardian of Fun." he stammered. Sandy floated forward, and the girl stared blankly at his symbols. Jack raised his hand. "I'll translate."

"I'm S-Sandy, but the children call me The Sandman. I'm the Guardian of Dreams." he translated, easily reading the symbols. There was an awkward silence then, until the girl realized it was her turn.

"Um, I'm Tetra, and well, that's it." she shrugged. There was silence afterward, until North suddenly blurted:

"Have you ever heard of Man in Moon?" the girl frowned, then slowly shrugged.

"I'm not sure. When I was first..." she seemed to think for a minute. "...created..." she nodded, seeming to like the word, "the first thing I saw was the moon, and I heard a males voice telling me my name. Is that your... Man In Moon?" she asked.

North's eyes widened. It was rare for MiM to speak directly to any one, and he usually spoke to the elder Guardians. It was so like Jack's story...

"Yes, that is Manny." He nodded, causing the girl to tilt her head.

"And... why are you here?"

"Vell," North began, "Manny is the 'god' of our vorld. He has the final vord of anything. And, you know of the Guardians?" the girl nodded, giving him a 'duh' face.

"Ve are the Guardians, and Manny designated you as a Guardian a little over a month ago. Ve've been looking for you, but you are very hard to track down," North chuckled, his crystal blue eyes shining at the girl. She looked rather shell-shocked, with her black and gray eyes wide (though the gray one wasn't as wide) and her jaw hanging open slightly.

A low snarl from the panther drew their attention. Apparently, him shocking the panther's master had causing trouble. _~What the hell do you speak of, large man?~ _a feminine voice snarled, in a silky anger, and they all froze. Had the panther... spoke.

Another voice joined in. _~Be at ease, Zoe. He means no harm. I can see it. MiM has truly chosen Tetra as a... Guardian. But why?~_ the last question was directed, not at the panther (now identified as Zoe) but at the Guardians.

"Are they... talking?" Jack finally managed, jaw hanging open.

"Yes, they are," Tetra said softly. "They are as sentient as we are- all animals are," the shy girls voice took on a defensive tone, and he held up his hands in a peaceful way. She relaxed slightly, leaning against her staff, which they looked at for the first time.

Although it was winter, and snow was plentiful, plants were creeping out from the spot where her staff touched the ground. Flowers sprouted and bloomed, grass grew, berry bushes formed, and berries grew, all in a five foot radius.

Bunny was the first to figure it out. "You're a Spring Spirit, like me."

The girl seemed surprised for a moment. "You're right, but I'm not just a Spring Spirit." Before she could explain, North noticed how badly she was shivering, and felt guilty. The reason Bunny didn't like the cold is because the cold was bad for Spring, which was supposed to be new life. And since this girl was supposed to be 'more than just a Spring Spirit', she must be freezing.

"Vait," he interrupted. "Ve should finish this take at the Vorkshop." after a moment, everyone nodded in agreement. He turned to Tetra. "Do you need to ride in the sleigh?" he offered, but she shook her head.

"I can fly, but give me a minute. She slid her hand under her hoodie, and pulled up a necklace, on which hung an ocarina. She brought the ocarina to her lips, and played two quick tunes. She held up her pointer finger in a 'wait a minute fashion', and moments later something walked into the clearing.

The something was a larger than life black stag, easily five and a half feet tall at the shoulder. It boasted a sharp, ebony-colored rack, which made a clattering noise as he stepped daintily in the clearing, moving the stand protectively in front of the girl. _'Who are these people, Tetra?'_ he asked, and she smiled guiltily.

"Can we wait for Aleu? I don't want to explain it twice." she smiled guiltily. The stag huffed, and shook his head irritatedly causing his rack to rattle threateningly. Although he made no move to charge them, he kept his eye on them during the minute it took for 'Aleu' to come.

'Aleu' turned out to be a long and lanky she-wolf, solid white in color. She appeared wary of them, but did not speak, instead turning to stare intensely at Tetra with her burning gold eyes. The girl smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Aleu, Prince, these are the Guardians. They say that the Man in The Moon, who is apparently the god of this world, has designated me to be a Guardian." she whispered to them. The two turned to look at the group, who stared back at them, feeling as though they were under some sort of test.

They appeared to past the test, for the stag (now called Prince) stepped back and relaxed, while the wolf sat down. North dared to speak. "Ve vere hoping to head back to my vorkshop... Tooth, Bunny, and your Tetra are not dealing vith the cold very vell." he spoke. This caused the quartet of animals to snap their heads around, staring intently at their shivering master.

_'Take us there. I am a rider of the winds, as is Tetra. Although are winds are weaker due to it not being our seasons, if we work together we can make it. However, Aleu and Zoe cannot fly, and cannot swim the whole way. While Ellen can fly, she cannot fly the entire way.'_

North frowned, trying to figure out how to get everyone safely to the pole. "Alright, so how about your... Zoe rides vith Sandy on a dream cloud, for she is too heavy for the sleigh and vill veigh it dovn. Aleu looks light enough to ride on the sleigh, but it may be better for her to take the cloud as vell. Ellen is the bird, correct?" receiving a nod, he continued. "She can ride on the sleigh, the vood vill make good grips for her talons. Is that alright?"

The five exchanged looks, and seemed to have a silent conversation, before nodding. _"Sounds alright to me."_they chorused, causing everyone to shiver. _'Creepy.'_

Sandy began to get to work on forming a sand cloud, while Tooth helped Tetra collect her meager possessions. North helped Ellen find a perch on the sled where she could feel the wind but not be knocked off; while Bunny got to work forming a tunnel. He was **not** riding the sleigh back. Since he hadn't been to this forest before, he had to work and focus to make the tunnel, instead of his usual tunnels, which instantly appears.

See, when he goes somewhere with a tunnel, the tunnel never leaves that spot. It appears to, but it doesn't. It shifts around that area, and as it is used becomes multiple tunnels, and becomes a maze of tunnels. However, since he was deep in a forest where he had never had any reason to be, he had to focus on forming a tunnel to attach to a nearby tunnel.

Jack was sitting in a tree, watching Tetra as she collected the few things she had. She was so like him. She had a past much like his, and he knew how she felt. He was surprised she had accepted the Guardians so easily, though he supposed her animals played a part. He couldn't help but wonder about his instant attraction to the girl, however. As soon as he'd seen her he'd felt as though his heart had stopped. Everything around him had stopped, and then suddenly a burning had gone through him. And he somehow knew that he would jump in the way of a bullet for her.

"Okay, I've got everything," Tetra said after a sadly short time. She had a small satchel thrown over her shoulder, and a raggedy backpack on her back. She was told that it would be able ten minutes before they would leave, so she sat down against the tree, watching as Tooth fluttered over to observe Ellen, who was preening. She was fascinated by the way the bird ran her feathers through her beak to straighten them, not having to straighten her own. The bird of prey had settled on an arm rest, where her wings were out of the way of the wind but she had her head in the wind. As for North, he was now leaning against the sleigh, watching everyone else.

Sandy sighed as he finished, flashing his signs to get their attention. It helped the Bunny finished at the same time, having gone to work near him. The new members all gathered in a tight group, fearful of separating. "See you there, guys," Tetra whispered, watching as the wolf and the panther leaped up onto the dream cloud, laying down as Sandy flew away. Bunny ran into his tunnel, planning on making a nice warm fire in the sitting room for everyone (especially himself). Tooth fluttered down to sit next to Ellen, running her hand over the birds head.

North sat down at the front of the sleigh, taking the reins of the reindeer, who instantly began to scuff the ground and become agitated, wanting to take off. But he watched Tetra, wanting to see how she flew.

Prince knelt on the ground, his feet meeting under his stomach. Tetra slipped onto his back, attaching her staff to a sort-of quiver on her back. She sat on Prince's back, holding onto his horns to keep herself from falling. "You ready?" she asked North, who nodded, the reindeer leaping into the air. Both Prince and Tetra closed their eyes for a moment, focusing their thoughts, before thinking almost as one. _'Follow the sleigh. Take us safely to the North Pole.'_ as one, their partners formed a wind-road for Prince to run on. South Wind was on the left, while West Wind was on the right. They were short, forming dashes. Prince had to jump between the two air bridges as they laid themselves back down, leaping from side to side.

North look back, watching the stag jumping from side to side on a path that only the stag and Tetra could see. He smiled softly, seeing a true smile on the girl's face. He pulled out a globe, and threw it in front of the sleigh, a portal forming. He stopped to let the deer and girl pass through first, then followed, the portal closing behind him.

The sleigh clattered to a stop on the stone, the yeti coming out to put the reindeer in their stalls. The stag lowered himself to let the girl slide off, and North led them inside, showing them to the sitting room, where the others already were.

Prince and Tetra chose a seat next to the fire, the latter sitting the cross-legged while the former was on his side with his head in her lap. Zoe came over and laid down on her other side, resting her head against her hip. Aleu trotted over and curled up in front of her, eyes focused on the fascinating fire. She had seen it many times, but the fact that it could save lives yet take them as well fascinated her. Ellen fluttered over and roosted on the hearth, feeling drowsy.

"So, where should we start?" Tetra finally asked, breaking the semi-awkward silence.

"How about you tell us about you?" North suggested.

"Like what?" she frowned, unable to think of anything.

"How about how you became a spirit?" offered Tooth, fluttering her wings excitedly. However, that seemed to trigger something, for she froze.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you that yet," she whispered.

North took the reins from the flustered Tooth, "Vy don't you explain what you said earlier? You said you're 'not just a Spring Spirit.' Vat'd you mean?" he asked.

"Oh yea!" she exclaimed, eyes widening. "I'd almost forgotten. When I said I'm not just a Spring Spirit, I meant that I am _the_ Spring Spirit, the one who brings back the plants and animals after Winter." she let that sink it.

"So, do you put the animals to sleep in Winter?" Tooth asked. "I thought Jack did, but he said he didn't."

The girl smiled softly. "Yeah, I do. I wake them up as well. Any other questions?" Instantly she was attacked by a barrage of questions. She flinched, and they all calmed. "One at a time please?"

Before anyone could ask any questions, Phil the Yeti came barreling in, waving his arms and shouting in Yetish. North sighed and shook his head. "Ve vill have to finish this at another time. Tetra, do you vant to stay here tonight? It vould be easier then for you to have to fly all the way here tomorrov." the brunette shrugged.

"If it's not too much trouble," she whispered softly.

"Of course it vould not be too much trouble!" North laughed, turning to Jack. "Jack, I have to go help Phil. Vill you show Tetra to the room next to yours?"

Jack flushed, going wide eyed. "Er, s-sure North!" he squeaked, turning to Tetra. "U-uh, e-er, follow me please." She stood, her animals doing the same. The arm with the falconry brace was held out for the bird, whom settled down for the ride, while the others walked with their human through the corridors. The silence was awkward, frost dusting Jack's cheeks as he led the Spirit of Spring to her temporary quarters.

"Well, we're here." he whispered, stopped in front of her the door next to his. While his was painted a pleasant light blue, with a white snowflake design on it, and labeled with his name, hers was a plain red, rimmed with a light golden yellow.

"Thank you so much," she muttered.

"If you're hungry, go over to the dumbbell and press one of the foods on the list with your finger." the Guardian of Fun said, then walked into his room, closing his door. He never noticed that she, too, blushed as she watched him, getting teased by her animals about her crush as they walked inside and crashed on the bed.

**AN: I am taking questions for the Guardians to ask Tetra throughout the story, so if you have one, PM it to me or put it into a review.**

**(1)No idea if North is the official or unofficial leader of the Guardians**

**(2)Megan is pronounced Meee-gan with gan pronounced like an.**


End file.
